REASON
by Hanyo4
Summary: Slaine Troyard adalah terdakwa hukuman mati karena membunuh sepasang kekasih secara sadis. Kaizuka Inaho adalah inspektur kepolisian yang menangani kasus Slaine Troyard. Dulu, keduanya adalah sahabat sejati. Tapi kini, semuanya terasa berbeda. [Platonic!InaSure, Mention of Gore] #JustLikeTT


**REASON**

 **Aldnoah Zero © Project A/Z, Olympus Knights, A-1 Pictures, Gen Urobuchi, Katsuhiko Takayama.**

 **Story © Hanyo4**

 **Tidak ada keuntungan komersil yang didapatkan oleh penulis. Fanfiksi ini dibuat hanya untuk kesenangan semata.**

 **Platonic!InaSure** _ **(Or maybe SureIna maybe…)**_

 **Alternate Universe.**

 **WARN : OOC, Mention of Gore.**

 **Suspense, Mystery, Horror.**

 _ **#JustLikeTT**_

* * *

Inspektur Kaizuka Inaho membiarkan tubuhnya dicek oleh penjaga pintu. Pistol yang setia berada di sakunya, diamankan sejenak. Begitupula dengan ponsel dan alat komunikasi lainnya yang ia miliki.

Setelah prosedurnya selesai, Inaho diperbolehkan masuk ke ruang sel isolasi. Di dalam, seorang pemuda berambut putih putih gading menunggunya.

 _Slaine Troyard, tahanan kelas atas yang tega membantai sepasang kekasih secara sadis dan tidak berperikemanusiaan._

Pemuda berkulit pucat itu mengangkat wajahnya, kemudian menyapa Inaho. "Yo, _Orenji_." Sekalipun beraut datar, sepasang manik bak zamrud menyambutnya dengan hangat."

Sang inspektur duduk di kursi lipat yang disediakan. Tangannya meletakkan map dokumen di atas meja kemudian menggesernya ke hadapan Slaine. "Ini untuk yang terakhir kalinya, Slaine. Apa benar kau yang membunuh Asseylum dan Klancain?" tanyanya dengan nada serius.

Slaine tersenyum sesaat, sebelum tertawa seperti orang kesetanan. "Kau itu benar-benar tahu caranya menghibur orang ya,"

Alis Inaho menukik sebelah.

"Ya," Jawaban singkat itu mampu membuat harapan yang ia buat susah payah pupus. "Aku membunuh mereka. Aku memenggal kepala si perempuan kemudian membakarnya. Tubuhnya aku kuliti seperti sapi potong. Kalau si pria…," Slaine menyenderkan punggungnya, mencari posisi yang nyaman. "Hmmm… aku apakan ya dia?"

Tangan Inaho mengepal keras. Kaizuka junior sedang mati-matian menahan amarah yang nyaris meluap keluar. "Kau mutilasi layaknya daging cincang." Jawabnya sinis.

"Ah… iya kah? Bukan… bukan… sepertinya itu aku lakukan setelah mereka mati. Sebelumnya aku apa kan ya mereka? Menyiram asam sulfat ke mata? Atau dicongkel ya? Hah… aku lupa, O _renji._ Toh sudah lima tahun yang lalu."

Urat kesabaran yang ada pada Inaho putus. Ia bangkil lalu mencengkram kerah pakaian Slaine, menarik pemuda itu dengan kasar. "Dengar, Slaine Troyard. Kau adalah narapidana yang akan dihukum mati besok. Dan sungguh, aku tidak mau melakukan _ini_ padamu. Tapi jika kau begini terus, mungkin aku harus menyerah untuk menolongmu."

Bibir Slaine mengukir senyum hangat. Kedua tangannya terangkat kemudian membingkai wajah Inaho yang ada di hadapannya. "Kau mencemaskanku?"

Delima bertubrukan dengan zamrud.

 _Cemas katanya?_

Inaho melepas cengkramannya, dengan mendorong tubuh Slaine ke belakang hingga pemuda itu jatuh terduduk di kursinya. Tawa frustasi kini keluar dari mulut pemuda berambut hitam.

Tentu saja ia cemas! Mengetahui sahabat baiknya akan mati besok di tangannya, orang sehat mana yang tidak cemas?!

Mendengar Slaine membunuh, lima tahun yang lalu, membuat Inaho gila perlahan-lahan. Bagaimana mungkin, Slaine yang ia kenal sejak kecil membunuh? Bahkan dulu, menyakiti seekor kucing saja Slaine tidak berani. Apalagi membunuh?

Namun apa daya, pemuda itu mengakui kejahatannya. Terlebih tanpa rasa bersalah. Seolah-olah hal yang ia lakukan itu benar.

Mengambil napas panjang, Inaho kembali duduk ke kursinya. Wajahnya menghadap lurus ke Slaine yang ada di depannya. "Katakan, apa alasanmu membunuh mereka. Kau bahkan tidak mengenal mereka, tuan Slaine Troyard."

"Aku sudah menjawab pertanyaan ini berulang kali. Tapi kalian masih terus menanyakan hal yang sama."

"Aku ingin jawaban yang **jujur** , _Bat!_ "

Inaho mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Panggilan kecilnya untuk Slaine, keluar begitu saja secara spontan.

Slaine mendengus, dirinya tertawa kecil. "Baiklah, O _renji._ Aku akan mengatakan semuanya," tahanan ini seakan memberikan inspektur muda itu sebuah harapan. "Aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk percaya, meskipun ini terdengar gila. Ah tidak, sangat gila malahan."

Kening Inaho mengkerut, sedikit merasa janggal dengan ucapan Slaine. "Lanjutkan."

"Benar, aku memang tidak mengenal mereka. Tapi aku ini bukan pembunuh berdarah dingin, sungguh. Walau yang aku lakukan itu keji, tapi itu semua tidak sebanding dengan apa yang mereka lakukan padaku." Mata Slaine berair, Inaho bisa melihat pantulan dirinya dalam sepasang mata indah itu.

"Aku menyongkel mata mereka, sama seperti apa yang mereka lakukan pada _mu_ di _sana._ "

Pikiran Inaho makin dipenuhi oleh tanda tanya. Tapi ia enggan memotong pembicaraan Slaine.

"Aku memang menguliti si wanita dan memutilasi si pria. Semua itu aku lakukan karena mereka tega melakukannya untuk membunuh _mu._ Menjual organ-organ penting _mu_ ke pasar gelap. Lalu membakar sisa tubuh _mu_."

Keringat dingin membanjiri pelipis pemuda berambut hitam. Entah kenapa cerita Slaine yang tidak masuk akal itu membuat aura di antara mereka terasa mencekam. "Aku… apa?" tanyanya memastikan.

"Kau mati, Kaizuka Inaho. Mereka yang membunuh _mu_. Dan itu… jauh lebih kejam dari apa yang aku lakukan pada mereka."

Keheningan mengisi ruangan itu selama beberapa saat.

Inaho mencerna apa yang Slaine bicarakan, tapi otaknya mendadak kosong. Ia gagal paham dengan situasi ini.

Bagaimana bisa Asseylum dan Klancain membunuhnya? Mengenalnya saja tidak. Dan apa-apaan itu? Ia mati? Apa Slaine ini buta? Tidak kah ia melihat Inaho sedang duduk di depannya sambil bernapas dan tampak sehat bugar?

"Kau meragukanku O _renji_?" tanya Slaine khawatir.

Inaho mengangguk mantap. "Tentu. Ceritamu sungguh tak masuk akal? Aku? Mati? Lalu siapa yang ada di hadapanmu sekarang, Slaine? Hantu?"

"Bukan," Slaine menghapus air matanya dengan punggung tangan.

Ia bisa memastikan dari catatan kesehatan Slaine, kalau pemuda ini bukan pengidap bipolar. Tapi kenapa moodnya mudah sekali berubah? Tadi tertawa seperti orang kesehatanan, dan sekarang malah menangis.

"Kau bukan _dia,_ Kaizuka Inaho."

Hati Inaho agak nyeri saat Slaine memanggilnya dengan nama lengkapnya.

"Lalu?"

"Kau adalah _dia_. Tapi di saat yang bersamaan kau bukan _dia_. Kau bukan _orenji_ —Kaizuka Inaho dari masaku."

Puzzle-puzzle itu mulai terangkai. Namun Inaho menolak untuk percaya.

Rasanya sangat mustahil…

"Apa maksudmu, Slaine? Apa kau bukan Slaine yang aku kenal?" suaranya terdengar bergetar.

Slaine mengangguk lemah. "Slaine di masa ini, membiarkan _aku_ menguasai tubuhnya setelah aku ceritakan apa yang terjadi di masa depan nanti."

"Kau bohong…"

"Terserah kau mau percaya atau tidak. Aku tidak akan memaksa. Kaizuka Inaho di masa depan mati, dibunuh oleh dua keparat itu. Kau tahu seberapa depresinya aku kehilangan _mu_? Apalagi dengan kematianmu yang sadis dan tidak berperikemanusiaan?"

Hening, Inaho tidak menjawabnya.

"Aku mencoba untuk menuntut mereka. Tapi apa yang kudapat? Keduanya kebal hukum. Mereka kaya karena menjual organ-organ secara illegal, dan korbannya bukan hanya kau. Semua jaksa penuntut mereka sogok, termasuk hakim. Aku sangat putus asa saat itu. Dan aku bersyukur, sebuah keajaiban terjadi. aku dikirim ke masa lalu untuk memperbaiki semuanya. Mungkin Tuhan tahu, siapa yang salah di sini. Makanya, pada kesempatan ini aku memutarbalikan keadaan. Membiarkan tanganku kotor, supaya kau bisa selamat." Slaine tersenyum lega. Bebannya kini sudah terangkat.

"Mustahil…" gumam Inaho, tidak percaya.

"Kau tahu, Inaho? Di masaku, besok adalah hari kematianmu. Dan tubuhmu akan ditemukan seminggu kemudian dalam keadaan mengenaskan." Memori akan peristiwa di hari _itu_ membuat perut Slaine terasa mual. Mengingatnya saja membuat tubuh serta hatinya lemas.

Di hari _itu,_ Slaine menangis seperti orang gila.

Di hari _itu_ juga, Slaine berubah menjadi orang dingin yang tak berperasaan.

Karena saat Inaho mati, Slaine juga _mati._

"Keberadaanku, sudah merusak aliran waktu yang seharusnya terjadi. Anggap saja aku adalah Slaine dari dunia parallel yang singgah ke dunia ini. Inaho yang seharusnya mati di masa depan, telah berhasil aku selamatkan. Tapi dengan syarat…,

 **Eksistensi Slaine Troyard harus lenyap**."

Sepasang delima itu melebar tidak percaya.

 **.**

 **.**

Inaho menutup mata Slaine dengan selembar kain hitam. "Kau siap, Slaine?"— _apa kau yakin ini yang terbaik?_ Tapi pertanyaan itu tertahan di ujung bibir.

Slaine mengangguk.

"Apa ada kata-kata terakhir, Slaine Troyard?" tanya Inaho saat ia sudah berdiri di posisinya.

"Hiduplah dengan baik, Kaizuka Inaho." Bibir keringnya membentuk kurva indah. Membuat tangan Inaho yang menggenggam senapan laras panjang bergetar.

 _DOR!_

Peluru melintas lurus, mengenai target sasaran dengan sempurna.

Tubuh Slaine yang semula duduk tegak terikat, kini terjatuh lemas. Darah merah membanjiri sekitaran kursi tersebut.

Inaho menangis sembari menggigit bibirnya. Ia ingat pertanyaan terakhir yang Slaine ajukan semalam.

" _Apa kau percaya padaku—kalau aku ini adalah eksistensi dari masa depan? Atau kau malah menganggapku gila, sama seperti yang lainnya?"_

Di lubuk hatinya, Inaho percaya.

Ia percaya semua perkataan Slaine.

Karena Inaho mengenal Slaine lebih dari siapapun di muka bumi ini. **[]**

 **.:TAMAT:.**

* * *

 **HAYYY~**

 **jadi ini prompt psycho!Slaine yang dulu sempat saya janjikan hehe emang gak horor2 amat sih soalnya lebih ke suspense. btw klo kalian tanya kenapa asseylum sama klancain yang jadi korban Slaine kenapa ga make tokoh lain aja... sebenernya mah itu cuma dendam pribadi saya /plak.**

 **Btw cerita ini tergantung sama persepsi kalian. terserah kalian mau percaya slaine ini adalah Slaine dari masa depan, atau Slaine cuma gila. plot dibiarkan menggantung demi kebutuhan cerita ;;**

 **makasih telah menyempatkan diri untuk baca fic abal ini. oia, di bawah masih ada omakenya lho ;)**

 **Sign,**

 **Hanyo4**

* * *

 **Omake**

"Saudara Slaine Troyard, kau akan dihukum mati dua minggu dari sekarang, karena kejahatan yang telah kau perbuat."Rayet Areash menjelaskan dengan nada datar.

"Apa aku boleh meminta satu permintaan?" tanya Slaine.

"Apa itu?"

Mata Slaine menatap kosong langit-langit ruang selnya. "Aku ingin Kaizuka Inaho yang jadi algojonya. Aku tidak mau orang lain. Kalaupun aku harus mati, aku ingin mati di tangan orang itu…"

Rayet menyetujuinya.


End file.
